Hujan
by Lucius Stelea
Summary: Yukinari benci hujan, apapun alasannya. Tapi sebenarnya hujan tidak terlalu membenci Yukinari.


Yowamushi Pedal © Watanabe Wataru

Hujan © Saya

Warning: maybe OOC, typo(s), don't like don't read.

Enjoy~

Aku benci hujan. Entah itu hanya gerimis atau bahkan hujan badai. Awal mula Aku benci hujan karena Aku sering kehujanan, memang bukan hujan yang salah jika Aku terlalu malas untuk membawa payung. Tapi hujan sendiri juga kadang menyebalkan. Tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja tanpa aba-aba, atau kadang telalu betah untuk membasahi kota yang bahkan tidak kekurangan air sedikitpun.

Seperti halnya saat ini, di luar sedang hujan sangat deras dan aku terjebak di apartemen kecilku yang bahkan harga sewanya lebih murah dari barang obralan di pasar loak. Aku belum makan apa-apa dari siang dan satu-satunya makanan yang tersisa hanyalah _ramen cup_ yang seharusnya jadi sarapanku besok. Aku harus memilih untuk kelaparan sekarang atau besok karena sudah pasti Aku tidak akan sempat untuk membeli makanan di pagi hari. Sial, kenapa hujan tidak bisa sedikit lebih baik padaku? Aku dan hujan memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk berteman. Aku benci hujan dan hujan membenciku.

Tapi terkadang, terkadang ya, hujan juga bisa memberi kenangan manis kepadamu. Tapi sekali lagi hanya terkadang, karena bagaimanapun juga Aku benci hujan.

.

Saat itu Aku masih SMA, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Aku terjebak hujan saat ingin pulang setelah kegiatan klub. Hujannya cukup deras dan jarak dari ruang klub sepeda dengan asrama juga tidak dekat. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menunggu padahal hujan tidak memberi tanda-tanda akan reda dalam waktu dekat. Hari semakin petang dan sialnya Aku belum membuat puisi untuk tugas esok hari. Lebih sial lagi saat teringat bahwa Aku satu-satunya yang pulang paling akhir karena hari ini Aku tinggal lebih lama untuk latihan tambahan.

"lupa membawa payung kah?" sebuah suara bernada tinggi mengagetkanku yang sedang mengutuki hujan.

"lebih tepatnya terlalu malas untuk membawanya." Arakita- _san_? Kupikir hanya Aku satu-satunya yang tersisa. Lagipula diantara anggota klub yang lain kenapa harus Arakita- _san_? Hujan tidak pernah sebenci ini padaku.

"oh, ya sudah kalau begitu kita sama." Dia lalu dengan seenaknya duduk disampingku dan menunggu hujan reda juga.

Ah, kupikir tadi dia bakal menertawakanku atau sejenisnya, bahkan lebih seperti Aku yang ingin tertawa sekarang. Kalau begitu kita sama, katanya? Bukankah dia sendiri yang lupa membawa payung dan terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya? Entahlah, rasa benciku kepada hujan membuatku tidak berselera untuk menghina Arakita- _san_ sekarang.

"Akhir-akhir ini sering hujan ya." Arakita- _san_ , jika ingin mencairkan suasana cobalah mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih bermutu.

"tentu saja, karena sudah mulai musim panas."

"musim panas, kah?"

"ya, musim panas. _Inter high_ kan?" tidak perlu diputar-putar lagi karena aku sudah tau kemana arah pembicaraan.

"kau... tidak menyesal?" Arakita- _san_ bertanya dengan hati-hati. Tidak seperti dia yang biasanya yang selalu berkata kasar tanpa mempedulikan perasaan orang lain. Dan aku geli mendengarnya.

"untuk apa menyesal?" bohong. Jika ditanya menyesal atau tidak tentu saja Aku menyesal. _Sangat_ menyesal. "jika Aku kalah apa boleh buat. Itu bukti bahwa aku masih belum cukup kuat. Aku masih bisa melangkah, masih bisa berusaha menjadi lebih baik. Jika Aku belum bisa mengikuti _inter high_ tahun ini apa boleh buat, Aku pasti akan mengikutinya tahun depan. Jika Aku tidak bisa balapan bersamamu... apa boleh buat." Dan Aku tanpa sengaja mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"ternyata kau memang menyesal." Sial rasanya Aku ingin menangis lagi. Tidak, tidak boleh, di depan orang ini saja Aku tidak boleh menjatuhkan air mata.

"kau kecewa bukan? Aku yang selalu membangkang, Aku yang selalu bermulut besar. Kau pasti berharap suatu saat Aku bisa membuktikan ucapanku kan? Tapi pada akhirnya semua itu hanya omong kosong belaka."

Hanya orang ini saja, hanya kepada orang ini saja, Aku ingin menunjukan seberapa jauh Aku berkembang. Hanya dari orang ini saja, Aku ingin mendapat pujian. Hanya orang ini saja, Aku ingin dia mengakuiku.

Dan tiba-tiba Aku merasakan sebuah tangan besar hinggap di pucuk kepalaku.

"tidak, Aku tidak kecewa. Lebih tepatnya aku tidak _ingin_ kecewa. Seperti yang Kau bilang, jika sudah kalah apa boleh buat. Tetapi bukan berarti Kau tidak berusaha, Kau sudah berusaha dan Aku tau betul seberapa keras perjuanganmu. Kau yang dulunya hanyalah seorang elit sialan yang terlalu membanggakan diri sendiri perlahan mulai meninggalkan kebangganmu dan berfokus pada satu hal. Kau bahkan membuang harga dirimu dan mendatangiku yang merupakan orang yang paling Kau benci. Melihat semua perjuanganmu, kerja kerasmu, entah mengapa membuatku teringat akan diriku dulu. Kau masih punya potensi, masih bisa meraih yang lebih tinggi dari ini. Berjuanglah, Kau pasti bisa. Aku selalu mendukungmu." Tangan Arakita- _san_ yang mengelus kepalaku terasa hangat dan nyaman. Walaupun tangan itu biasanya terlihat seperti akan menghajarmu disaat kau tidak mengikuti perintahnya.

Rasanya Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Sial kenapa Kau terkadang harus menjadi baik seperti ini. Sekali lagi, hanya terkadang. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku terasa kebih ringan sekarang.

"terima kasih banyak."

.

Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu tetapi perasaan hangat itu masih ada. _"Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."_ Dia bilang. Seolah apa yang aku impikan saat itu akhirnya dapat tercapai walau tidak dengan cara yang aku harapkan. Aku masih menyesal, tapi juga bahagia. Dan sekarang Aku lapar, juga mengantuk. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam dan hujan belum juga reda. Akhirnya Aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata karena besok pagi-pagi Aku ada kelas.

Dan tepat disaat aku terlelap tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Kurang ajar, jika ingin menghubungi kenapa tidak daritadi. Dengan malas Aku menjawab panggilan sialan itu dan sebuah suara bernada tinggi yang sangat familiar menyapa telingaku.

"nnggg nomor yang Anda tuju sedang lelah—"

"Kuroda- _chan_ sialan! Aku di depan apartemenmu, cepat buka pintunya disini dingin sekali! Ah, Aku juga membawakanmu beberapa makanan, Kau pasti belum makan kan?" dan seketika hilanglah rasa kantukku.

 _Sial, aku benci hujan._

fin.

* * *

a/n: haii ini pertama kalinya Saya menulis di fandom ini, perkenalkan Saya Aan /bungkuk/. Mencoba berkontribusi menuliskan OTP Saya untuk sekedar meramaikan fandom yang gersang ini, semoga bisa menghibur 8") last, review maybe?


End file.
